


In Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King began to frown near a few pet alligators.





	In Tears

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King began to frown near a few pet alligators. He scratched one snout and glanced at a sick alligator. His frown remained as it writhed. His body tensed. The Sewer King remembered reading a newspaper article about a car breaking down on a street in Gotham City recently. *I'll break down in tears after the alligator dies.*

After removing a stuffed alligator from a long coat, the Sewer King placed it under the pet. *Remain with me and you will continue to suffer* he thought as he focused on the alligator. He turned to the toy for a moment. *At least the toy isn't rare. At least it isn't wrecked at all.* The Sewer King faced the sick alligator again.

*At least you never rest as I perform a vocal recital marathon. I'm not boring. You won't suffer again and I'll always suffer.*  
One alligator licked the Sewer King's face to comfort him. 

*I wish to always be with you. Not like this.* 

Another alligator tried to get the Sewer King to notice it. After tearing the latter's trousers, it viewed his scowl. 

The Sewer King glanced from his blue boxers to the alligator. His eyes settled on the sick alligator. It was going to perish after a few more minutes. 

*Enemies will suffer with me as soon as my pet dies. FREEZE TAG? Perhaps as I perform a vocal recital marathon.* He focused on the alligator another time. *I'll visit your grave. Perhaps your spirit will visit me.* 

The Sewer King's eyes remained on the alligator before it ceased moving. He sobbed as he was in tears.

 

THE END


End file.
